The Return of Sailor Moon
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Mostly dead: The future of Crystal Tokyo is total destruction... daughter of Queen Serenity... ChibiUsa must try to win her throne and lead the universe to peace...
1. Prologue

The Return of Sailor Moon

by Pokahydee pokahydee@hotmail.com

Prologue..

"I can't let you fight alone, my Prince," The Princess of the Moon said to her Prince. "I will fight along side you, even if it means my death."

"It's too dangerous, Princess, stay here where it's safe," He said, taking both of her hands in his. "I love you." He said, kissing her soft lips.

"Please, return to me, my Prince." The Princess said, seeing her love disappear into battle. 'What has happened to my home.' The Princess thought, looking over the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. The Queen was fighting with all her power to defeat the evil that had risen. "Mother!!" She cried, seeing her mother fall to the ground. She ran to her mother's side.

"Princess," She said, looking up at her daughter. "You must leave, if you are killed, there is no future."

"I won't leave my family or my friends." She said, pulling out the locket that had been given to her from her grandmother so many years ago. "Moon Prism POWER!!" The Princess cried, holding the locket high above her head. Ribbons formed around her body and in moments, she stood before the evil that was engulfing the city of Crystal Tokyo. She was the Legendary Sailor Moon she had heard so many stories about. "Stop right there!!" She cried, getting the monsters attention. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! On behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" She said, pointing to the monster the same way the old Sailor Moon always had.

"Sailor Moon," The monster said. "I have someone that you might want back." He said. He opened his hand slightly to show the Prince that Sailor Moon was in love with.

"NO!!" She cried, seeing her Prince struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Save yourself, Sailor Moon!!" He cried, struggling to free himself.

"I can't leave you!!" She cried, getting caught in the wind that was being caused by this great monster. She floated in the air, the wind swirling around her body, whipping her hair around. Her Prince used his sword to cut the monsters hand so he would be released. He fell towards his Princess, grabbing her hand. "I would never leave you!" She cried, trying to be heard over the wind. The two of them fell to the ground with a thud. He helped her to her feet and shielded her from every attack thrown at them.

"I'll protect you always, my Princess." He said, his whole body going limp in her arms.

"No!!" She cried, holding his body close to hers. "I'll make you pay!!" She screamed, standing up. "Moon Cosmic POWER!!" She screamed, pulling out the Moon Wand. The Silver Crystal appeared on the end, making it more powerful. The Princess used all of her strength to destroy the evil that had been bestowed on the universe. The monster had been destroyed, but so had the Princess. She fell to the ground beside her love, her court, and her mother.

"Queen Serenity." A voice said, it was the voice of Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time.

"Sailor P?" Queen Serenity said, opening her eyes to see the woman that had helped her save her mother so many years ago.

__

Minutes later…

"I'm sorry my child." Queen Serenity said, looking at the body of her thirteen year old daughter. "This is the only way."

"Are you ready, Small Lady?" Sailor Pluto asked the Queen with long two long pink odangos that fell in piles on the ground.

"Yes," Queen Serenity said, placing the Silver Imperium Crystal on her daughters chest. It slowly disappeared, leaving an eight point star where it had once been. The crescent moon on the Princess's forehead began to glow and a long white dress appeared where her tattered sailor outfit had once been. "Good bye, my darling." With that, Princess Serenity, her Prince, and her whole court were gone.

****

::Fin::

****

So how was the prologue? Was it all right? Anyway, just so you know, this fic is going to be very strange, just know that ahead of time...

Drop me a line k? [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - "A New Life"

Duo sat up, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. He yawned loudly, and stood up. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He undressed and jumped in, washing himself. He got out and quickly dressed.

"What day is it?" He asked himself, walking over to the calendar on the wall. "She's coming today?!?! I'd better get a few things ready!!" He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. There was only a few things that looked like they'd been there for a few months. "I should probably go to the store." He was getting ready to wash the dishes that had been there for a few weeks when he heard a knock on the door. "That can't be her!"

"Hello?" A voice called, it was familiar. "Duo? Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen!" He called. It was Quatre. He walked into the kitchen and placed a few grocery bags on the counter.

"I figured you might need some stuff done, with the Princess's friend arriving and all," Quatre said, looking at the mountain of dishes. "Looks like you'll need a lot more than food. We have to clean this up before she gets here. I still don't know why Rileena is sending her friend to your apartment."

"You said yourself that you don't have the room right now, and I really don't think she'd want her friend from childhood stay with Heero or Wufei, they can seem kinda scary to a girl." Duo said. Quatre was washing the dishes, while Duo was putting the groceries away. After a few hours of cleaning, Duo's apartment almost seemed livable.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Quatre asked Duo.

"I have no clue, she said she'd be wearing a white skirt with a pink skirt," He said. "The uniform from Rileena's class in the Sanc Kingdom."

"Do you have to pick her up at the airport?" Quatre asked, scrubbing the bathtub.

"Yeah, her shuttle gets in at 4:00." Duo said.

"It's 3:30 now," Quatre said, looking at his watch. "You'd better get going."

"Yeah, I'll see you later then." Duo said, grabbing his jacket, he walked out the front door and headed for the airport that she was coming into.

__

On the shuttle…

"The shuttle will be arriving in 30 minutes." A voice said over the intercom.

"Are you comfortable?" One of the flight attendants asked a young woman wearing a pink top and white skirt.

"Yes," The girl said.

"Miss Rileena said she is sorry that she couldn't pick you up at the airport personally, but she is very busy. She is out at the colonies right now." A man said, coming up behind the woman.

"I understand, I know she would be there waiting if it were possible." The girl said politely.

"If there is anything we can do to make you more comfortable, don't hesitate to ask." The man said. Bowing, he left and headed to the back of the shuttle.

The girl thought back to her childhood. She had grown up on Earth in the Sanc Kingdom. Rileena Peacecraft was her best friend in the world. She was devastated when her father told her that they were moving to the colonies. She was 10 years old and thought that she would never see her friend again. Now, after 6 years, she was returning to Earth to be a student at a school founded by her best friend. The school taught the beliefs of total Pacifism.

__

The airport 30 minutes later...

"Where is that shuttle?" Duo said outloud, looking at a clock on the wall. "It should have been here five minutes ago."

"Flight 513 has arrived." A voice said.

"That's her flight." Duo said, scanning the crowd for her. He didn't see any girl. After the confusion had died down a bit, he saw her. She was wearing what Rileena had said she'd be wearing. She had long white hair that almost touched the ground, done up in two pig tails with buns that looked like meatballs. Her large green eyes scanned the area for anyone that looked like they were looking for her. She was holding a small bag in both of her hands and was starting to look a little worried. "Over here!" He cried, getting her attention. "Miss Usagi?"

"That's me," She said, walking towards him. "I'm Usagi, are you Duo?"

"Yeah, that's me," He said, taking her bag. "Let's get out of here." She only nodded and followed Duo.

__

Somewhere in distant space…

"We have to find Princess Serenity," A man dressed in all black said. He had red hair that hung to his shoulders. "Once she's gone, we'll be able to take over the Universe."

"What makes you so sure she's alive?" A woman that looked a lot like the man asked. "We haven't seen any sign of the Silver Crystal or the White Moon Family in over 1000 years."

"I can sense her," The man said. "We have to get to Earth, that's where she is."

"Let's go then." The woman said. She put the coordinates for Earth into the computer of their space ship.

"You will arrive on Earth in approximately 7 days." A computerized voice said.

__

Duo's apartment…

"Here we are, my humble home," Duo said, opening the door for Usagi. He was carrying two of her bags, while she had a third, smaller bag. He stepped into the house, letting her walk in past him. He closed the door and headed down the hallway. He opened a door and walked in, carrying her heavy bags. "This is your room."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Maxwell," Usagi said, bowing her head. "Rileena didn't want to make me stay at her house when she wasn't there. She didn't feel right leaving me there alone."

"It's no problem," Duo said, the same carefree expression on his face as always. "You don't have to call me 'Mr. Maxwell', I don't like how it sounds."

"What should I call you then?" Usagi asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Just call me Duo, all my friends do," Duo said, turning around. "If you're hungry, let me know. I'll give you time to unpack."

"Thank you Mr… I mean Duo." Usagi said as he left the room. When he left, she began to unpack her bags, placing her few clothing items in the drawers. She pulled out a picture of her parents and propped it up on the table next to the bed. She thought of her father, remembering why he was gone.

__

"Dad!" Usagi cried, seeing her father run to a mobile suit. "Don't go!! You'll be killed!!"

"I have to!" He yelled down to his daughter. "The Earth and the colonies must make peace! I'll fight for peace, for your future!!"

"There are other ways, father!!" Usagi cried. "You don't have to risk you life for peace!!"

"I do, we must be freed," Her father said calmly. "Just remember, I'll always love you, no matter what happens to me."

"Please don't go father." She begged as he started up the suit. She watched as he left, tears glistening in her eyes.

That was the last time she ever saw her father and her mother had died when she was only ten years old. That's why they had left Earth for the colonies. She came back to Earth to start a new life. One where she would live peacefully, away from the terror of war. She wanted to be a normal girl with normal problems, not worry about whether she was going to live another day or not.

****

::Fin::


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - "The Trip to Tokyo"

It had been a few days since Usagi's arrival and she seemed really quiet to Duo. Like she was sad or something. He decided that he was going to find out what it was.

"Usagi?" He called, knocking on the door to her room. "Can I come in?"

"The door's open," He heard in reply. He opened the door to find her staring at a picture in a locket around her neck. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "You seem really quiet."

"I'm sorry, I lost someone very dear to me before I left the colonies," Usagi said, tears in her eyes. "I haven't been a very good guest and I'm sorry about it." He didn't say anything. He knew it was hard when you lost someone close to you, especially in the circumstances that she had faced. He was probably killed during the war and she still missed him.

"Can we go somewhere?" Usagi asked, closing the locket. "I want to get out and see some of the sights."

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Duo asked, seeing her face light up.

"I don't know, somewhere…" She trailed off like she was remembering something. "Crystal Tokyo?" She said, her face changing.

"Huh?" Duo said, looking strangely at the girl. "Crystal Tokyo? Where's that?"

"It… it's in… Japan…" She trailed off. "The biggest city in Japan…"

"How do we get there?" He asked.

"We could fly couldn't we?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"I guess…" He said. 'Fly in what?'. He thought. The only thing he could think of was in his Gundam. "Come on." He said, taking her hand. She was wearing a long white dress that matched her snow white hair.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked when Duo grabbed her arm.

"We're going to Crystal Tokyo." He explained. He had brought her to a sort of underground base. There was a huge mobile suit standing alone, covered in dust.

"A Gundam?" She asked, looking at the design. "You're a Gundam pilot?"

"Yup, let's go." Duo said, taking her hand. He helped her into his Gundam and sat in the cockpit. He hit a button and another chair came out behind his seat.

"Are you sure we should use this?" Usagi asked, looking a little worried. "I mean, someone may think that you're attacking them."

"The people see the Gundam's as a symbol of peace… now." Duo said, his Gundam changing into a jet. A hatch above the suit opened and they lifted off the ground and outside. They flew for a few hours when they finally came to the country once known as Japan.

"This is it!" Usagi cried as they flew over the remains of a great city.

"Wow, you sure this is where you want to go?" Duo asked, looking down at the gloomy place.

"Yes, there's something familiar about it…" Usagi trailed off. "Land here."

"If you insist." Duo said, landing near the center of the destroyed city. Usagi and Duo climbed out of his Gundam. Usagi headed for the center of the city where they had seen a huge palace of white crystal. It was shabby and old looking and looked like it had been deserted for hundreds of years.

"This is it…" Usagi said, walking up the stone path to the entrance of the palace.

"Where are you going?!?!" Duo demanded. "You can't go in there!"

"I have to…" Usagi said, pushing past him. She walked up to the door, pushing it open. Duo was close behind her, his eyes darting all around him. He didn't like the looks of this place. It didn't look safe. The two of them walked through the palace. In it's time, the palace would have been very beautiful. The marble floors were dingy from age and were covered in a thick layer of dust. The curtains were tattered and faded from the years of just hanging. There was glass on the floor and dust on the table. It looked as if there had been a great battle, but there was no one left to rebuild afterwards.

"What is this place?" Duo asked, looking at the golden dishes that lay, unused, on one of the tables.

"It's Crystal Tokyo…" Usagi said. "It's the palace… the one Queen Serenity ruled from… she… died over one thousand years ago…"

"Huh? How did you know that?" Duo demanded, seeing the look in her eyes. The look of remembrance.

"I… I don't know…" Usagi said, her eyes growing big when she saw the picture hanging on the wall. "Queen Serenity?" Duo followed Usagi's gaze to a portrait of a beautiful woman and her equally beautiful daughter.

"No way!!" Duo cried out as he looked harder at the picture. "That girl looks like you!!"

"She…" Usagi trailed off. "That's impossible. She died with her mother one thousand years ago."

"But…" Duo said, looking at the picture. There was a woman with long pink hair done up in two pigtails with cone shaped odangos. She had big red eyes and was wearing a long white dress with real wings on her back. The girl sitting next to her wore a similar hairstyle. She had the same pigtails except that they were heart shaped. Her long white hair fell over the shoulders of a long white dress with a big bow in the back. Both of them had a yellow crescent moon on their forehead and were very pale in color. "She looks just like you."

"I'd know if I were her," Usagi said, 'I think'. She thought. 'Why wouldn't I remember? It must just be a coincidence. But… how did I know how to find this place?'. "Let's go." Duo followed her into a large room. There was a large bed that lay crumpled on the floor. Usagi walked over to where the bed side table would have been and began sifting through the pile of rubble.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked, helping her rummage.

"I'm looking for a clue… maybe I'll find out why I was brought here..." Usagi said, pulling out a small locket that she found buried. She opened it up and it began to play a beautiful tune. A crescent moon spun around, giving off a golden light that washed over Usagi's face making her green eyes sparkle. She felt so peaceful, listening to the soft tune. She didn't even hear the screech behind her or see the creature that lurked in the shadows.

"Look out!!" Duo cried, diving at Usagi. He fell to the ground on top of Usagi, protecting her from whatever it was that was attacking them. Usagi clutched the locket tighter and managed to scramble out from underneath of Duo.

"What happened?!?! What is that thing?!?!" Usagi cried, seeing a monster that stood before her.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to find out!!" Duo said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go!!"

"Wait!!" They heard someone cry as they ran down the hallway. Usagi looked behind her to see a cat running along behind her.

"Wait a second!" Usagi cried. She stopped and picked the cat up in both arms and continued to run down the hallway.

"You are Sailor Moon!" The cat said.

"What?!?! You can talk?!?!" Usagi cried, trying not to lose it.

"Stop, there's no time for that!" The cat said. Duo looked like he was about to lose it as they ran through the hallways, trying to get away from the monster pursuing them. "Take this and shout 'Cosmic Moon Crystal Power'!" The cat ordered. Usagi took the broach the cat had and stopped, holding it high above her head.

"Cosmic Moon Crystal POWER!!" Usagi cried. Pink ribbons surrounded her body, forming a white fuku. White shoes appeared on her feet and a white cape appeared on her shoulders hanging down to the floor. A flap hung on the front with the colors of all the Sailor Senshi from so many years before. Small wings appeared on her shoulders and instead of a bow on the front, there were wings coming out of the broach. White gems appeared in the center of her heart shaped odangos and a nine point star appeared on her chest and forehead. "I am Sailor Cosmos!!" Usagi cried, striking a pose.

"Usagi?" Duo said, looking at the woman in front of him. "Wow.."

****

::Fin::


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - "The Battle"

"Sailor Cosmos huh? How tough can this little cream puff be?" The monster said to herself.

"I'm tougher than I look!" Sailor Cosmos cried, a long staff appeared in her hand. It had a globe with wings coming out the sides and on top was a crystal. It was longer than she was tall. "I am Sailor Cosmos! The strongest of all the Sailor Senshi!! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!!" She cried, striking a pose. Duo just stood dumbfounded at the battle that was going on in front of him. He saw her change and he couldn't believe that it was possible for that to happen.

"How'd she do that?" Duo asked, watching her fight.

"She has the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal inside of her." A voice said. Duo looked down to see the cat with a yellow crescent moon on her forehead.

"This is too weird." He said, feeling very confused.

"Crystal Staff Blast!!" Sailor Cosmos shouted (okay so I can't think of good things to say for attacks), pointing the staff at the monster. White light poured from the crystal on the staff, turning the monster into dust instantly. "Dusted!!" She shouted, jumping up and down for a second.

"What just happened?" Duo asked, a very confused look on his face.

"I'll explain later," Sailor Cosmos said. "For now, let's get back to your place, I'm a little tired."

"Okay, I really need you to explain a few things, though." Duo said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything." Sailor Cosmos said. She closed her eyes and after a minute, the outfit she had been wearing, disappeared. She was the same girl except for one change. A crescent moon had appeared on her forehead, replacing the star. She searched the ground for the locket she had dropped. Finding it, she buckled it around her neck and tucked it into her shirt.

A few hours later…

Usagi explained to Duo how she was Sailor Cosmos. She didn't tell him that she was the Princess, though, he knew that there was a Princess, but she told him that she was a myth. She didn't really exist, she had died one thousand years earlier and there was no Princess of the Moon anymore.

"How could you look so much like her, though?" Duo asked, suspiciously.

"Well… I guess it's because the Silver Imperium Crystal is inside of me. Maybe I take on her characteristics." Usagi said, trying not to look suspicious.

"I guess that makes sense," Duo said. They flew another few miles before either spoke again. "We're almost back, Usagi."

"Okay, I'm really tired, I think I'm going to take a nap." Usagi said, as he put his Gundam back into the underground base. Duo helped Usagi down and took her back to his apartment. He lead her to her room and closed the door behind her.

"I'll see you in the morning." Duo said, as he closed the door to the beautiful Princess's room. He didn't believe her when she told him of the crystal. She had to be the Princess in her story, it made more sense that way.

__

An hour later…

"Quatre," Duo said into the receiver. "Hello? Are you there?" He had gotten the answering machine and no one was picking up. "Well, I guess you're not there. Give me a call, this is Duo." He said before hanging up the phone. "Where is everyone?" Duo said. He had just called all of the Gundam pilots, but no one was home. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Usagi standing behind him.

"You're friend's are in trouble!" She cried, the moon on her forehead glowing brightly.

"Huh? How could you know that?!?!" Duo demanded.

"I can sense it… you have to help them!!" Usagi cried, pulling out the transformation broach given to her by the cat. The cat stood behind her and she held up the broach.

"Cosmic Moon Crystal POWER!!" She cried, transforming into Sailor Cosmos. She struck a pose, then grabbed Duo's hand, forcing him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Duo asked as Sailor Cosmos forced him into the car.

"We're going to get your Gundam." She said, starting the car.

"Why?" Duo asked, confused.

"You want to help your friends, right?" She asked, peeling out of the driveway.

"They need help?" Duo asked, buckling his seat belt.

"Yeah, they're in trouble. Something evil has emerged. It knows I'm still alive." Sailor Cosmos said, pushing the petal down as far as it would go.

"What do you mean 'It knows you're still alive'?" Duo questioned, with a suspicious look in his eye.

"All right, I admit it," Sailor Cosmos said, turning a sharp corner. "I am the Princess. My mother sent me into the future, I remember the glory of Crystal Tokyo and little more. She sent me here and my best friends that were also my court. I don't remember them at all."

"You're court?" Duo questioned.

"Yes, they were the heirs to the throne of all the planets in this galaxy," Cosmos continued. We were reborn on Earth about 17 years ago. I remember little of the past and the rest of my court does not remember a thing."

"Your court, how will you find them?" Duo asked, interested.

"I… I have no idea." Cosmos said, tears appearing in her eyes. She gripped the steering wheel tighter, her knuckles turning white. She had a set expression in her eyes. Telling him that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"We're almost there!" He cried, seeing a huge building. Underneath was where his Gundam was being kept.

A few minutes later, Usagi pulled the car into the drive, squealing the tires on the turn. It came to a stop right in front of the door. They both jumped out and ran through the door, to an elevator at the end of the hall. They went down to the base and both climbed into his Gundam. He opened a hatch and deployed the Gundam. They flew towards the battle site, hoping they weren't already too late.

__

At the battle site…

"What is that thing?!?!" Heero cried, using Wing Zero to attack it. Nothing any of them did had any effect on the huge monster.

"It's not a mobile suit, that's for sure." Trowa said, trying to slice it to pieces. It blocked his weapon and sent it flying out of his Gundam's hand.

"I hope Duo gets here pretty soon." Wufei said, trying his luck with the monster.

****

::Fin::


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - "Memories"

"We're almost there!!" Cosmos cried, seeing the battle going on in front of her. "There they are!!"

"Let's go!" He said, picking up a little speed. They looked like they weren't doing too well. Their Gundam's were pretty beaten up and it was likewise with the pilots. They were taking a beating as well.

"Let me out!" Sailor Cosmos cried, when they finally reached the huge monster.

"What?!? Are you crazy?!?!" Duo cried. "That thing'll kill you!!"

"Don't worry about me!" Cosmos cried. "I'll have a lot more effect than these Gundam's!!"

"Be careful!" Duo cried, letting her out. Her feet touched the ground and large, white wings appeared on her back. She flew towards the monster using the wings.

"Huh? Who's that?!?" Heero cried, seeing the girl in all white with real wings on her back.

"Hey Heero!" He heard a voice cry. It was Duo. "You guys all right?!?"

"Yeah, we're okay, for now," Heero said. "Who's that girl?"

"It's Usagi, Rileena's friend." Duo said, a worried look on his face.

"Rileena's friend?" Trowa said, looking at the girl with long white hair.

"Yeah, she just flew in from the colonies a few days ago." Duo said. A long staff appeared in her hand and she pointed it at the monster. They couldn't hear what she said, but all of a sudden, blinding white light came from the end of it. When the light cleared, the monster was gone, but she was falling.

"Usagi!!" Duo cried, jumping from his Gundam. He landed on the ground and ran to her side. He placed her head in his lap and checked to see if she was still alive. He felt a pulse and then looked down at her. She wore something different. She was in a long white dress that hung to the ground. There was a crescent moon on her forehead and a nine point star on her chest. She had real wings on her back and her body had a slight glow to it. "Princess.." He mumbled, things coming to him that he never knew. He saw visions of a Princess.. one with long white hair and big green eyes. He saw the sad expression on her face as he left for battle. She reached her hand towards him and he buckled a small, star-shaped locket around her neck.

"Hey, Duo, you there?" Quatre asked, seeing the look on his face. It looked like he wasn't really there. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but we better snap him out of it." Heero said, stepping closer to him. He kneeled down and punched Duo in the face, snapping him out of his daze.

"Owe!" Duo cried, rubbing his face. "Whadya do that for?!?!"

"…."

"Let's get outa here!" Duo said, picking up an unconscious Princess Usagi.

"How's she do that?" Quatre asked, referring to how she destroyed the monster.

"I really don't know." Duo said, shaking his head.

__

A few days later…

"Huh?" Usagi said, picking her head up off the pillow. She let her eyes come into focus and realized she was in a large room laying on a canopy bed with a lacy comforter. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked herself. She was wearing the dress she had worn in Crystal Tokyo one thousand years ago. Her Princess dress. 'Why am I dressed like this?'. She thought. She stood up and opened the door, walking slowly down the hallway. She looked at the portraits that hung on the wall and concluded that she was in Rileena's house. She saw a picture of Rileena, her father, and a little boy a few years older than Rileena hanging at the very end of the hall.

"Good morning." She heard a woman's voice behind her. She turned to see Princess Rileena walking towards her.

"Rileena?" She asked, looking at the woman with long blond hair. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's been a long time." She said. Usagi walked over to her, hugging her. They both had tears running down their cheeks.

"I missed you so much," Usagi said, breaking away. "When I lived in the colonies, there was no one that was my age. There was no one I could call a friend."

"I've had many, but never as good a friend as you," Rileena said, stepping back to look at her best friend. "What's that mark on your forehead? I don't remember it."

"Huh?" She said, trying to cross her eyes to see it. She turned around to find a mirror behind her. "This? It's a long story. I don't really want to get into it right now. I'll tell you a little later, after I figure a few things out."

"That's all right, are you hungry?" Rileena asked. With the mention of food, Usagi's stomach growled loudly. Usagi's eyes got big and she laughed a nervous laugh.

"I am a little hungry." She said, a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. Rileena lead Usagi to the kitchen and began to prepare some food. Usagi stood up and helped her out. They laughed and had a great time just making something to eat.

"It's like old times," Rileena said, sitting down at the table. Usagi sat down across from her and set the plates down on the table. They were in a non-formal kitchen/dinning room (One that you would find in a normal house). There was a knock on the door right after they finished their meal. "I'll get it." Rileena said, rising from her seat to answer the door.

"I'll wait here." Usagi said, opening the fridge, she pulled out an apple and sat down at the table munching on it.

"I'll be back in a second." Rileena said, leaving her friend in the kitchen. Rileena answered the door and five people walked in. It was all five of the Gundam pilots.

"Is she awake?" Duo asked, his face full of concern.

"Yes, she just woke up," Rileena said. She heard him let out his air in a whoosh. "She's in the kitchen."

"Good, we have to ask her a few questions." Heero said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"She just awoke, give her a little time to adjust," Rileena said. "Besides, I haven't seen her in years and we have a lot of catching up to do before you start questioning her."

"…."

Rileena lead the way to the kitchen, Duo right behind her. 'He seems really worried about that girl'. Heero thought, looking at his face. He wasn't his normal, laid back self. 'He must like her'. Heero concluded. They walked into the kitchen only to find an empty chair and an apple core on the floor.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Rileena said, searching around. She looked and saw that the window was broken and there was blood on the sharp edge. "Usagi!!" She cried, running to the window. She was just in time to see Usagi and someone with fire red hair disappear into a black hole. The Gundam pilots had seen it too and stood there in shock.

"Where's they go?!?!" Duo demanded, getting his voice back first.

"They took her to their hideout." A voice behind them said. They turned, only to see the cat that had found them in the palace at Crystal Tokyo.

"That cat just talked!!" Quatre cried, staring at the cat with a almost terrified look in his eyes. "That's impossible!!"

"Calm down Prince Quatre!!" The cat yelled, silencing him.

"Did you just call him Prince Quatre?" Heero asked.

"Yes, Prince Heero," The cat said, sighing. "You're all Prince's of one of the planets in this solar system."

"How can we all be Prince's?" Duo asked, confused.

"The five of you are the Princess's court," The cat continued. "She still doesn't remember, but you do, don't you?"

"I'm not sure," Duo said. He crossed his arms over his chest and scratched his chin with one hand. "I remember a Princess that was in trouble, and a star locket that played a song.. a very important song to us.."

"That's good, now I'll tell you the rest of the story," The cat said. "Where to begin.. for thousands of years, there have been two families. The Black Moon Family and the White Moon Family. The Black Moon Family was evil and possessed a Dark Crystal they used to try and destroy everything with. The White Moon Family possessed the Silver Imperium Crystal. For thousands of years, it has been used to protect the Universe from the evil power of the Dark Crystal. The person that uses the Silver Imperium Crystal must be very strong willed and most of the time, ends up giving up their own life in the process. That is what Princess Serenity did."

"She died?" Rileena asked, looking at the cat.

"Yes, she died in the process," The cat repeated. "The Princes from all the planets were defeated easily and the only one left was the Prince from Earth. She had fallen in love with the Prince from Earth and he wound up giving his life to save hers. He shielded her from the monster long enough for the Silver Imperium Crystal to form. She used it to destroy the evil, but was too weak. She died in her mother's arms. Her mother did the only thing she could think of. She gave the crystal to her daughter and sent her and her court into the future, giving her own life. The Princes and Princess Serenity were reborn one thousand years in the future and had no memory of what had happened in the past."

****

::Fin::

****

What did I tell you... it's gonna get even more strange from here on in... please stay with me on this one... I know it's strange but it'll be great... I promise... Until next time...

Drop me a line [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - "The Warriors Emerge"

"Who are you?!?!" Princess Serenity demanded, seeing the two people with fire red hair. "Why did you bring me here?!?!"

"Questions, questions," The man said. "You'll find out in due time. But first, we have to turn you to the dark side."

"Don't waste your time or energy," Princess Serenity began. "It will never work. I can't be turned even if you tried. You'd end up killing me before I was turned."

"I'm sure there is a way," The man said. "Even if I have to force you."

"I will not!" Princess Serenity cried, pulling on the chains that held her hands in place.

"Let's get down to business, shall we, Princess?" The man said, scratching his chin. "Where's the Silver Crystal?!?!"

"Somewhere where you will never be able to get." Princess Serenity said, not showing one ounce of fear.

"Give it to me now, or you will die now!" He shouted.

"Kill me if you like, but I'm the only one that can get the crystal!" Serenity barked, her eyes narrowing on him.

"Such beauty, it's a shame I'll have to kill you now," The man said. "And we were just getting to know each other."

"You won't kill me," Princess Serenity said, a smirk spread across her lips. "You can't yet. You need me. You need me to tell you where the crystal is. Am I right?" A low growl escaped the back of his throat. His dark eyes flared up, red in the low light.

"Where is it?!?!?!" He demanded, his temper going fast.

"Calm yourself," A woman's voice said. "You can't kill her yet. All in due time."

__

The pilots…

"Duo, you are the Prince of Earth, Heero, you are the Prince of Mars, Quatre, the Prince of Venus, Wufei, you are the Prince of Jupiter, and Trowa is the Prince of Mercury." The cat said.

"Yeah right." Heero said, his monotone voice breaking into the conversation.

"It's true," The cat insisted. "I am the Princess's guardian cat, you five are her court and swore to protect her so long ago in Crystal Tokyo," The cat sat firmly on the floor, looking up at the five young men. "I see that you don't believe me, so I'm going to have to prove it to you." The cat said. The crescent moon on the cat's forehead began to glow brightly. A beam shot from the cat's moon into the forehead of each of the young men. A symbol appeared in each of their foreheads of their respectable planets (only the circles weren't heart-shaped).

Duo's mouth dropped open as he remembered his Usagi, tenshi, as he always called her. He remembered their walks together, where they hid in the back of the courtyard under a huge weeping willow, just watching the Earth together. Each of the other four boys had similar looks on their faces. Trowa, Wufei, and Heero pushed the thought from the mind. They stayed composed, they didn't want to show any emotion.

"Are you going to save Usagi?" The cat asked, looking up expectantly at the five young men.

"You can count me in," Duo said, his normal carefree look returning. "Besides, I think I'd like to keep that girl around."

"What about the rest of you?" The cat asked, looking in their direction. None said anything.

"I'm in." Quatre said, joining Duo behind the feline. Rileena stared in shock at the strange events happening. A strange talking cat with a crescent moon on her forehead just shot a beam into all the Gundam pilot's forehead. What was she supposed to think?

"Why should I go save that weak woman?" Wufei gruffed. He turned his back, crossing his arms over his chest. Trowa walked over, not saying a word, and stood behind the cat with Duo and Quatre.

"What about you Heero?" Duo asked, looking at the boy with his normal carefree expression. He didn't want them to think he was worried about Usagi. Heero walked over to Rileena, looking into her eyes, then followed the other three and went behind the cat.

"You're not going to help us Wufei?" The cat asked. He looked over his shoulder, then mumbling something about a weak pathetic woman and took his place next to the other four pilots.

"This is too weird for me. Why should I believe this?!?" Rileena was reduced to hysterics. "I must be going crazy, first, that cat is talking. Now she says that the gundam pilots are princes. This is all too weird for me."

"Calm down Rileena," Heero said calmly. "I'll explain later." The cat did something that no one expected. She did a back flip and five small orbs appeared in each of their hands. Each orbs had the symbol of a planet and each were the color of the planet they represented.

"All you need to do is close your eyes and call forth the power you need," The cat said. "Now, you must go save the princess."

"Lets go guys!" Duo cried, closing his hand around the strange orb. A moment later, a strange thing happened. A white light surrounded him and when it died down, he stood there wearing a set of armor. There was a scythe (the weapon from the DeathScythe) at his side and a cape cascaded down his back to the floor.

"This is getting really weird." Quatre commented, taking the gift that floated in front of him. As he closed his fist around it, an orange light engulfed him. He reappeared wearing orange armor with a yellow cape and two curvy bladed weapons_ [A.N. they look like Sandrock's weapons]._

Heero took his next, red light engulfing him. A moment later, he reappeared, holding a long sword with an energy blade. He wore red armor with a black cape down his back. "...." He looked at the sword, the light of the blade making his face glow.

Trowa's finges closed around the gift and a blue light shot out from him, forming a similar set of armor except it was blue with a deep blue cape down his back. He had a long staff in his hand with a blade on the top. _[A.N. I know he uses guns in his Gundam, but since they were alive like 1000 years before, they didn't have the same weapons, it'd be hard for him to carry a bunch of guns pretty much]._

Wufei took the item, still mumbling about the weak woman they were going to save. A green light engulfed him, forming a set of green armor with a deep green cape down his back. He had a trident looking thing in his hand _[A.N. the weapon from his gundam]_.

"We'd better get goin guys. If we wanna save Usagi." Duo said, holding his weapon tighly.

"What about me?!?" Rileena demanded. "I'm not about to stay here while all of you rush off to save my best friend!!" She shouted angrily.

"It's too dangerous, Princess Rileena." Quatre said as the group prepared to be on their way.

"There has to be something I can do." Rileena said, sitting down at the table.

"You have to stay here. We'll be back before you know it," Duo reassured. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Usagi."

"Guys, how exactly will we get there?" Heero asked.

"Uhh..." Duo said, not having a clue as to what to do.

::FIN::

****

I told you this was going to be weird. If you're still reading this fic, please tell me what you think. I'm not so sure I like where this is going. Please tell me [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	7. Chapter 6 - Sold Out...

Chapter 7 – Sold Out…

"Duo-chan, please be safe…" Usagi whispered, as she leaned against Quatre, the tears still trailing down her face.

'Don't worry Princess, I won't let them win…' She heard Duo's voice whisper.

****

Duo's smirk grew as he dodged the man's fist once again, driving his fist deep into his exposed stomach.

"Don't underestimate your opponent." Duo said, still smirking. Heero stood to the side, watching the battle, ready to step in if he was needed.

"You can't possibly win, boy," The man said, spitting out some blood. "Trust me, there are ones that are a hundred times stronger than me." He said with a smirk.

"I don't care if they're a million times stronger than you! I won't let you hurt my princess!" Duo shouted, bringing his fist up under the guy's chin making him fly back. Duo picked up his scythe and not saying anything, walked up to the man and brought the blade down, letting it slice easily into his soft flesh. Duo heard his cries and saw the crimson red that now covered the man's outfit, forming a puddle around his motionless body.

"Come on Duo." Came Heero's voice. Duo turned toward him and noticed the strained look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, approaching his comrade.

"This place is gonna blow up, I've been delaying but I can't anymore." Heero said, giving in to the pressure that seemed to be closing in on him.

"Hai." Duo said, running in front with Heero right behind him.

****

__

I hope you're all right, Duo-chan… Usagi thought as she flew away from that place in Quatre's arms. She leaned her head against his chest, flying in his arms through a darkened void of nothing, Trowa and Wufei flying behind him.

"Is she all right?" She heard Trowa's quiet voice ask.

"Hai, I think she's a little tired." Quatre responded.

****

"So let me get this straight," Rileena said, talking to the cat. "Heero and the gundam pilots were alive a thousand years ago?" She asked.

"Hai, they were the princess's protectors and Senshi. After the destruction of Crystal Tokyo, everything fell apart and gave birth to the colonies and the OZ foundation." The cat explained. _[A.N. Gomen I didn't tell you the cat's name. The cat is ChibiUsa's Diana k? Gomen for not saying that sooner]_

"I get it, why were the reborn now, though?" Rileena asked.

"Well, the Queen wanted to be sure that they would be safe and she figured if she sent them far enough into the future, it would be more peaceful than at the time of their deaths." Diana said.

"I guess that makes sense. Everything has to pass I suppose, and the Queen figure if she send them far enough into the future, the threat would have passed right?" Rileena asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Exactly." Diana said smiling. Her eyes flickered as she sensed something behind her. She spun around to see a portal open, out of it stepped three young men and an unconscious princess.

"Serenity-hime!" Diana cried, seeing the white-haired girl in Prince Venus's arms.

"Shh, she looks really tired." Quatre said, shaking his head slightly. He turned away from the group and headed out into a hallway, looking for a room to lay Usagi down in. He came back a few minutes later and sat at the table across from Rileena.

"What happened to her?" Rileena asked, worry apparent on her face.

"I think she's just really worn out," Quatre explained. "They were trying to force her to tell them where the crystal was by subjecting her to high doses of negative energy."

"Will she be all right?" She demanded.

"Hai, in a few days, she'll be perfectly fine." Quatre said with a reassuring smile.

****

"I should have finished off that girl before I left…" Duo was muttering as he and Heero floated through the nothingless void. A few minutes later, the portal opened and the two stepped out in the middle of a group of people.

"Nande kuso!?!" A voice shouted.

"Where did they come from?!?!" Another voice shouted.

"Umm… wrong place…" Duo said, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead. "Ja ne…" He said and the pair stepped back into the portal, letting it close behind them. "Man, it's gonna take me a while to get used to this again…"

"…."

****

__

Serenity was running through the long hallway, giggling as she passed the many guards she had come so close to. She waved at one of the warriors, knowing that he was the one that owned her heart and always would. She wore silk slippers and after skidding across the floor, she felt herself falling.

"Itai!" She heard herself cry as she hit her knees on the hard surface. Tears of pain appeared in her eyes and she desperately tried to wipe them away. I won't let him see me cry…_ She had once vowed. _I refuse to let him see me in that position ever again!_ Her mind cried. She forced herself to stand, brushing off the front of the white dress she wore. She knew that there would be bruises when she woke up but she didn't care anymore._

"Nice going odango atama." A harsh voice mocked her from behind. She turned to see a man standing there with brown hair.

"Leave me alone Treize-sama, I don't wish to see you." She said, her face turning red in anger and embarrassment.

"Demo, I want to see you right now. I know you want to see your fiancé." He said smirking slightly.

"I do not wish to marry you, Treize-sama. That is what is expected. In order to ensure peace, I will go through with it. I will sacrifice my happiness and my freedom for the sake of my people." She continued.

"…."

"Are you done, Treize-sama?" She asked, exaggerated her curtsy. He scowled but turned and walked in the opposite direction. Who would have thought my mother would marry me off to a member of the 'Black Moon Family'…_ She thought, a slightly disgusted look on her face._

"Serenity-hime?" The familiar warrior asked, seeing the look on her face. She turned to face him and pushed him into the closest room, pulling the door shut behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his, catching him off guard. A moment later, though, she felt him returning the kiss with the same amount of passion. When they finally broke apart, both were gasping for air.

"Gomen Duo-chan… I've missed you so much." Serenity said, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. She felt his arms encircle her tiny waist as he drew her closer to him. She breathed in his familiar scent and sighed heavily, relaxing in his arms. He put his chin on the top of her head and breathed in her scent as well. Noting that she smelled of roses and lavender. A smile spread across his face as he felt her nuzzling her head against his chest.

"I've missed you to, megami-sama…" He whispered, smiling at the silver goddess in his arms. They stayed like that for several minutes before Duo gently pushed her away. "Serenity-hime, I must leave now."

"Why, what has happened?" Serenity asked, looking worried as she saw his expression change.

"Something is happening here on earth. Something that you mustn't interfere in, it's too dangerous." Duo said, as he walked toward the door.

"Please, Duo-chan, don't go…" She pleaded, looking at him with those normally sparkling green eyes that were now filled with dread. "I sense something… something I can't explain, I have a feeling something terrible will happen…"

"Don't worry Sere-chan, I'll be fine, I promise." He said, flashing her his goofy smile. She forced a small smile to her lips as he pushed open the door, leaving her standing there alone. The door swung slightly as Duo left. Serenity walked over to a chair and plopped down in it, putting her head in her hands.

"So 'Sere-chan' what are you so afraid of?" Came a mocking voice. A woman appeared behind her and Serenity jumped in surprise.

"Une?" She questioned, looking shocked. "Please, you can't tell Treize-sama about that!!" She cried, pleading Une not to tell.

"Hmm… there will be a price to keep me quiet." Une said smirking.

"What's that?" Serenity asked, regretting what that might be.

"It's not much really." She said, scratching her chin.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, her eyes pleading. She couldn't mess up this peace that would come between the two feuding families with their union. She couldn't do that, it meant so much to the lasting peace between the kingdoms.

"Once you become Queen and Treize-sama is the King, he's mine," She said, smirking. Serenity shook her head in agreement. She did not wish to marry him anyway. She grasped Une's hand, shaking it. "Oh, and one other thing," Serenity stopped a foot from the door and turned back around to face Une. "The throne will be mine as well." Serenity's mouth dropped open and she gasped.

"The… the throne?" Serenity asked, shock apparent on her face. It was too late, though, Serenity had already completed the deal with that handshake. "Iie… what have I done… I have guaranteed that my kingdom will be completely destroyed…" Serenity whispered, feeling the tears collecting in her eyes. "I sold out my people for a few moments of total peace and happiness…" She fell to her knees, regretting ever having made that deal. Wishing she could take it back, it had been an act of selfishness that had put her in this position and now she couldn't take it back. "I'm so sorry Duo-chan…" She whispered, the tears blurring her vision, making everything turn white.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open and all she saw was white. She looked straight forward with unseeing eyes.

"I… I sold out my people?" Usagi questioned as the dream began to fade, being erased from her mind. She sat up and looked around the room. She always woke up in a different room every time she fell asleep. She rose to her feet, noticing that she was still wearing the long white dress. She felt the familiar weight of the dress pulling down as the billowing fabric swayed against her ankles. She walked to the door, pushing it open and peering out into a long hallway. "I'm gonna get lost…" She commented in a low voice as she began to walk down a long hallway.

"Usagi-san? Is that you?" A voice down the hallway called.

"Who's there?" Usagi asked, not recognizing the voice right away.

"It's me, Quatre," The voice replied. A moment later, she saw his platinum hair illuminated as he walked down the hallway toward her. "How do you feel?" He asked as he reached her.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little tired." Usagi said, smiling at the gentle blond.

"That's good, you had us worried there, well me Rileena and Duo anyway." Quatre said, knowing that they were the only ones that expressed they were worried.

"I know the others were worried," Usagi said smiling weakly. "They just didn't show it. Can you take me to them?"

"Hai, follow me Usagi-san." Quatre said.

"Oh, and Quatre? Just call me Usagi ok?" Usagi asked as they began to make their way through the twisting hallways. A few minutes later, they came to a living room area. Heero was sitting in a chair with Rileena sleeping on his shoulder. Wufei was sitting with his back to everyone, and legs crossed in front of the fire. Trowa sat on a chair in front of a television that no one was really watching and Duo was passed out on one of the love seats. Heero and Trowa both looked up at them when she entered and she pressed a finger to her lips, not wanting to awaken Duo. She walked over to him, sitting lightly on the edge of the cushion. She brushed some of his bangs from his eyes, gazing down on his peaceful form. _Oh Duo-chan, you are so handsome…_ She thought, smiling down at him.

"Usagi-chan…" He whispered in his sleep. His eyelashes fluttered before his eyes opened. His eyes fell upon the most important person in his life and he couldn't help but think he was dreaming. "Megami-sama, why did you come to visit such a worthless person?" He asked, not really knowing what he was saying.

"Worthless? Duo-chan, don't say that!" She scolded, her eyes narrowing. "Duo-chan, Ai shiteru, I've loved you for more than a thousand years. Don't you ever say something like that again, you are the MOST important person in my life right now…" She whispered, seeing the look of shock on his face when he realized that he was awake and no longer dreaming. He sat up and looked at her, before pulling her into a tight embrace. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry, burying her face in his chest as the sobs raked through her body.

"Ai shiteru, Usa-chan…" He whispered in her ear.

****

::Fin::

****

Gomen this chapter took me so long to write. Not only did I go through HORRIBLE writer's block (and not liking this story one bit), I didn't get the reaction I expected. I only got like 3 reviews and 2 emails so it didn't really inspire me to write. Maybe if I get a good response and lots of email, the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was. Also, I made the chapter a lot longer than previous ones and I have an idea for a good plot now. One day, I may rewrite the first 6 chapters of this story cuz I don't like how they sound. I will some day, this was my first Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing fic so it was mostly an experiment to try new things (and I don't like how the first 6 chapters turned out, I DO like this one, though. I like the whole dream sequence that I wrote, that's my fav part so far^_^). Anyway, my email is [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] Drop me a line or write a review. If I don't get many reviews, I may not continue to write this one. Anyway ja ne for now! *waves at the ppl that are hurrying to leave this terrible story*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



End file.
